Armored Hunter
by Valkstyrm
Summary: It was just a simple recon mission on a recent Grimm Attack. Get in; Know what happened; Get Out. However, Team RWBY had just to encounter a very large and mean looking robot.
1. Chapter 1- Here They Come!

**A/N I do not own RWBY and the ARMORED CORE SERIES in any way. They go to their respective creators.**

Beacon academy is radiating with life as of the moment. Birds are singing their beautiful songs with joy. The flowers filled the air with their sensational aroma. The sky is painted with the colors blue and a hint of white, suggesting that the day will be sunny all day long. The trees are swaying and dancing with the gentle wind that blows down on the academy. Why... the pesky bees and flies are also lazy to bother anyone at all! The place is in complete tranquility to be precise.

Aside from the place being tranquil, the students are also quite active and rowdy today. The cafeteria is buzzing with gossips, discussions, and rants of the academy's students, the training grounds are sprinkled with sweat and echoed loud clashes of metal and steel that could make the spectators either cheer or shiver. The library might be quiet but the looks on the students' faces suggest they are content with their surroundings. Lastly, the court yard is occupied by a few group of students who enjoy the outdoors more than the insides of a building.

One of these group of students, or to say, pair of students happens to be a very energetic Ruby Rose and the, somewhat, slightly annoyed Weiss Schnee. Both were sitting in a bench. Weiss was reading a book which contained about studies on grimm anatomy while Ruby is having a cookie session.

"Ruby, you should really lay off eating anymore cookies." Weiss said with a little tone of annoyance.

"You've been eating mostly cookies for the last week!" she added to further prove her point.

"Weiss, it wasn't just any cookies! It was the newest set of cookies from Pumpkin Pete's!" Ruby exclaimed as she munched down another cookie.

"Ahlgso-"

"Don't speak with your mouth full!"

Ruby swallowed the cookie then added "Also,they have so~~ many flavors in the cafeteria at that time. I just had to try them all!" Ruby said again along with another bite from a new cookie. "Besides! I'll still be fast enough when we fight bad guys!"

"Then do tell my why your record time in the obstacle course yesterday was ten, and I mean **TEN**, minutes longer than your usual run after eating those unhealthy cookies!?." Weiss questioned Ruby with a snappy tone, which made Ruby feel small at that moment. Then she added out of random curiosity, "You gained weight didn't you?"

Ruby, who was still for a few seconds, replied sheepishly "I'm sorry."

Though Weiss wanted to scold more, Seeing Ruby using the usual puppy dog pout trick made her a little guilty of what she did. she calmly said "Just get back into shape." If Weiss added anymore of her usual ranting, it would feel like kicking the sorry little young puppy.

"Hahaha~~! now to think Ice Princess here has a warm heart for my little sis." Yang butted-in from behind and grabbing the two together in a very tight hug.

"Achkk!" the two shouted out at the same time.

"Please..."

"Stop!"

"Oh~ My Bad." Yang released the two from her ursa-like hug.

"So… Yang, is there something you need?" Weiss asked as she fixed her slight crumpled clothing. "**Aside **from anything that is homework related" she added quickly before she forgot to say it.

"Hey! I could do my homework on my own you know! Also, Professor Ozpin wants to see us in his office. I already told Blake about it so she might be there waiting for us." Then Yang motioned them to follow her. The two followed as well.

* * *

Within the walls of Ozpin's office, team RWBY and the headmaster of Beacon are having a serious discussion related to a recent grimm attack.

"Girls, there has been a recent attack in the Emerald Forest" Ozpin said as he sipped his mug. By now, the girls gave up on finding out how that mug of his never ran out of coffee. "Though reports suggest that there were no grave injuries suffered from the attacks, it is best to resolve the issue quickly. But I want to perform an investigation first. This is where your team comes in." Weiss then asked "Professor, what about our classes?" Ozpin made another sip from his mug and said. "The mission won't be long. It would last only one day. As for classes during your mission, homework will be delivered to your dorm and all of you are excused from class for the whole day on the day of the mission." He then placed his mug in his desk and faced team RWBY. "I am not pushing you in doing this but I find this as a good opportunity to get used to being huntresses. If you don't want to do it, it is also fine by me." The members of team RWBY looked each other for signs of approval. Knowing what the answer is, Ruby agreed to the mission. Ozpin motioned them to be dismissed and start preparations.

Before the team exited the office, Ozpin followed up one last statement "Right! ahem… also, girls… I also received reports of very loud inconsistent 'booming' noises in forest. The time of those noises were the same time as the grimm attack. It might be far fetched but any kind of information is important." This made Weiss ask the headmaster. "What kind of loud noises, professor?" Then Ozpin replied, "In the reports, I could say fast airships but I am not entirely sure." After that, the team finally left his office.

Ozpin remained in his office and said to himself "I wish these reports said something more in detail, but I can't shake the feeling that it's not from the Vale Air Forces."

* * *

On mission day, team RWBY set forth in investigating the recent grimm attack. "I wonder what were those 'booming' sounds that Ozpin mentioned." Blake, the cat Faunus of the team, said. "We'll investigate that later, Blake. For now, we have to search for signs of the grimm being agitated." Weiss said as she unsheathe her Myrtenaster. Then the rest of team RWBY unsheathe their weapons. Better to be safe than sorry in a place full of grimm.

After a little more walking and searching, they heard gunshots from the distance. "Someone's in trouble!" Ruby exclaimed as she poses her body to be propelled by her Crescent Rose. She steadies for a moment before pulling the trigger and went flying towards the sounds of a fight. "Ruby! Wait! Arghhh! I should have grab those damn cookies from her! It's making her all jumpy!" Weiss muttered to herself and, annoyed once again, followed suit. Then the rest of team followed up.

After some running, Weiss was able to catch up to see Ruby running… towards her? "Huh?" Weiss thought. Weiss then shouted out to her and said in a tone mixed with confusion and annoyance "Ruby Rose! Just don't run off like- Ohff!" Ruby, who was looking back, bumped into her, with a thud, and fell into the ground, also with another loud thud. "Owie..." Ruby whimpered a little before sitting up. "Sis, don't just run off like that! Who knows what could happened to you!" A scolding came from the furious voice of Yang. "What did you see there that made you come back?" Blake asked. "Big! Scary! Rusty looking!" Ruby was trying her hardest to explain but her thoughts are out of place. "The Grimm are already big and scary and what did you mean by rusty looking?" Weiss asked.

Before Ruby could answer anything else, a pack of grimm appeared. Ruby snapped out of her mental shock and signaled the team for a fight. However, this shock Ruby just had multiplied itself into four, made a grand turnaround and settled in each member of the team as a towering metallic giant appeared before them and started mowing down the grimm like paper with it's absurd firepower. The grimm screeched in agony as the giant started to shred their limbs and body apart, literally.

The members of team RWBY screamed as if earth was scorched all over and hid for cover as some of the bullets went a little off-course and almost hit them.

Then, a pair of nevermore's appeared, ready to attack. Upon seeing the two flying beasts, the metallic giant poised itself to jump. As the nevermores rushed in with talons out. The giant's back scorched a little of the ground behind and jumped with a loud boom and went through the flying grimm. The nevermores were slightly knocked by the speed. However, they regained control and turned around to face this giant but it was too late to act out anything. The giant was already facing them in mid-air and fired a hail of rockets from it's back. Most of the rockets hit their targets and finished the pair of flying grimm.

Yes... **MOST** of the rockets….

"INCOMING!" Yang shouted as a few stray number of rockets were hurling towards them. The team managed to avoid the rockets but they were still sent flying from the shear force of each rocket. Luckily, like a miracle, no one was hurt that badly.

Then the giant landed near team RWBY in its terrifying glory.

The team was no stranger to robots. They even have robots as security guards in highly dangerous places where the risk of losing a person was high. Why… There are even times that one lazy cafeteria lady was replaced with a more humoristic robot before finding another person to fill in the job.

However, on their encounter today with this strange metallic giant. It gave off a feeling of intimidation. Some of the reasons for it was that it was as quick and agile as a hunter or huntress. Its weapon could fire an endless stream of bullets. Also, This metallic giant had slick arms and carried two rapid fire guns in the shape of a rifle. It's legs were reversed and the torso had a pointed and slick appearance. The head also had a slick look and had only one eye on it. The feet were like those of a crow. Its height was as five times of a normal person.

"Ruby! What did you do!?" Weiss whispered to Ruby. "I… Um… kinda hit him… her… in the head slightly when I was flying?" Ruby answered with a tone of a question. Weiss' eyes widened in horror and look at the giant. There was a cut at the side of the giant's head. "What were you thinking!?"


	2. Chapter 2- Should We Worry?

**A/N: **

**Hahaha! and to think I would get a very positive response on my first publication! Never had the confidence to publish my own works before so I wasn't sure if I really made the cut.**

**OH! and yes. "They" are from ARMORED CORE 4 :)**

**I do not own RWBY and the ARMORED CORE series. They belong to their creators.**

* * *

Team RWBY was having a staring contest with the metallic giant and for obvious reasons they are losing their wits. "Why do you have to be this reckless!? Why now of all times!" Weiss is now panicking despite of her nature of being calm. "I'm sorry! How should I know!? This guy was also flying like me!" Ruby retorted with a pinch of being panicky also. For some odd reason, Weiss is starting to shed tears "You dolt! If ever I have to get to say-" Then suddenly the giant moved it's head straight at the team. Its eye started to blink inconsistently with varying brightness. "Arghh! I have al-al-always had a cr-cr-crush on you!" Weiss cried a little. "Weiss! I am sorry for being a *hic* spoiled child *hic* most of the time!" Ruby cried back, not knowing what the other just said. Then the two hug each other,fell on both knees and started to apologize random things to each other. Out of the blue, Yang hug the pair, also crying, and said "Weiss! I am sorry for *hic* reading your diary and using it to plan *hic* *sniff* my schemes on both of you!" Then the three made the apologizing even more random with a river of tears in their faces, knowing that their doom was just seconds away.

However, Blake was curious about the blinking lights rather than her impending demise. She stared at the eye and recognized the pattern. It was kind of familiar during her time in the notorious, misunderstood organization, the White Fang. "Girls, I think it is Morse code" The three barely picked up what Blake said and asked "*hic* *sniff* wh-what?" Blake facepalmed at their reaction and said "Morse Code, a coded message using a specified pattern. It is trying to tell us something." The three looked at Blake for a while and they stood up to compose themselves.

"..."

"..."

"So you DO like my adorable little sister! Weiss _Weiss_n't that cold from the start after all! Haa~aahaha!"

"Shut up! You blonde brute! Your puns are too annoying right now! How did you found out about my diary anyway!?"

"I don't know what to do anymore..."

It seems the three went back to being themselves as if their end wasn't present moments ago.

* * *

While the three are bickering, Blake was quite focused on the Morse code. After she deciphered the message,The entire message went like this:

_I need to know where the hell I am! Also, repairs are needed for my NEXT. Well... there shouldn't be ANY repairs but thanks to that little red brat and that scythe... gun... hybrid of hers, I need repairs soon! You four girls are lucky because the cut didn't messed up the targeting system that much. If it were, you four would be dead by cross fire by now. If you're wondering why I am using Morse code... That's because the cut short-circuited the wiring for the speaker._

Ruby said in a low voice "Hehehe... Oops?" The other three stared daggers at Ruby but they shrugged it off since the ordeal is over. "What's a NEXT? Never heard of it from our company before." Weiss is clearly confuse on that 'NEXT' part of the message. "Might be _NEXT _mo~ove on Ruby!" Yang said while laughing and attempting to make another terrible pun. "Y-Y-Yang! now's not the time!" Weiss was flustered despite of the terrible pun. "Next what?" Ruby asked as she didn't catch up "NOTHING!" Weiss quickly answered back. After calming down Weiss opens up a suggestion "Anyway. We should ask what it is? Maybe it has a name or something?" Blake nodded and was about to say something but Ruby butted-in "Oh! Right! I wonder if it got a miniature version of those weapons! They look so cool that I want to try it!"

Well... what would a leader be if he or she doesn't get back on track, right?

Blake sighed and faced at the giant. Then she spoke out to the giant "Sir? Maam? Can you hear us? if you do hear us, blink once." The giant blinked once. "Good! Can you tell us your name?" Blake said with another question. The giant replied back. The name it message out a man's name, Zanni, and that he is piloting his NEXT, Roughcut. "So you mean to say that a person is inside that and this 'NEXT' is like the Atlesian Paladins?" Weiss asked Blake. "That's what he said..." Ruby, being the weapons enthusiast, said "Co~ool! Want to ride on of those!" Weiss didn't bother to scold her after all of this happened.

Zanni started another Morse code message that went like this which were later retold by Blake for the others.

_From what I could recall before coming here, some warp hole out of nowhere just had to suck me up and my squad in a middle of a fight. I need to get in contact with my squad members and leader as soon as possible. These rusty looking stains in my NEXT would be permanent if I don't get this cleaned up._

"Oh. So he has friends! Maybe they got other cool weapons!" Ruby remarked with glee.

"Right... at least he won't get lonely for the mean time." Yang responded next.

"Yeah... squad members and his leader..." Weiss was trailed off by her thoughts.

"Wonder why he metioned that last part..." Blake said with confusion.

In the next moment, they were in deep thoughts. As the moment went on, so too their eyes widened with terror...

* * *

"THERE'S MORE OF THEM!?" team RWBY screamed in perfect sync. Just as they finished their sentence. Another three loud booms where heard in the distance. Soon after, roaring sounds like those of the airship's thrusters could be heard and they are coming in close and fast. The team was again in a state of panic. "Quick! Get to higher... no... Get under that... wait..." Ruby panicked as she was trying to think which spots are safe when those things arrive. "And you were supposed to be team leader!" Weiss shouted as she was also finding a spot. Luckily, they arrived behind Zanni so they were safe from being accidentally squished. Three more of these NEXTs arrive in the scene and they are terrifying just as Zanni's Roughcut.

There were three new NEXTs in the scene, The one on the left has,strangely , four legs. It was equipped with what appears to be a sniper rifle on one hand and some small gadget with a rectangular inning on the other. It also had what appears to be a cannon on one side of its back and a ridiculous large radar on the other. It also has something in both sides of the shoulders that protrude out like armor or something else. The one on the right doesn't carry weapons but has weapons for it's arms that look like rifles. it has a weird round head. Both shoulders have this ball-like thing mounted. On both sides of its back has two small cannons. From the looks of those cannons, it doesn't look like it shoots regular rounds. The one on the middle seems to be the menacing of them all than the three. From what team RWBY seen so far, the one on the middle is in a shape of a humanoid. It has two rifles on both hands and a cannon mounted on its right side of its back. On both sides of the shoulder, there are missile launchers mounted on.

"Zanni... Seems you are alright after that warp hole sucked us up." Said the one on the middle with the use of the speaker. Zanni was quiet from the perspective of team RWBY but Zanni is speaking to his members through another method. "Ahhh... So these girls behind you messed up your speaker? Well... Stick close to one of us for now since long distance communication is impossible without our satellites around." The one on the middle spoke up again. Then the same NEXT walk up to a distance towards team RWBY and said "It appears that you met Zanni here... My name is Berlioz, The one on your left is Unseel and the other is P. Dam." team RWBY nervously waved hands towards them.

"We are... Rayleonard's finest."

* * *

**A/N Well... The update came quickly... Never had anything to do after some time conveniently... Hope you like my work so far! See you soon on the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3- New Employer!

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you! Hope you like it!**

**I do not own RWBY and the ARMORED CORE series, they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

The team is now facing a squad of Rayleonard's finest, if not deadliest, pilots. "The name's Ruby! The blonde is my sister ,Yang, and her partner in black is Blake. My friend in white is Weiss. We are team RWBY. You guys are in Remnant." Ruby made the introductions for her team and asked "So... You guys are one of the best pilots of your..." Ruby was about to ask but couldn't pick the right word on the last part of her question. Then Berlioz added to Ruby's statement "Company, my dear. Oh! and we prefer to be called LYNXs. Strange word for you but a glorious title for us."

Correction then... Rayleonard's finest LYNXs.

"LYNXs... It's a cool name though!" Ruby remarked. Then Weiss followed up another question "You said company right? If I were to guess what kind... It would be an arms company?" Berlioz was surprised a little and answered "Why... Yes. We work for an arms company. You got a keen eye there." Berlioz was not surprised but rather intrigued that the girl in white knows something about this kind of stuff despite of her age. "My company is somewhat part of some military workings so I kinda got the picture in a glance." Weiss answered. It is quite ordinary in Weiss' perspective of a company to have operations related to the military. Her father's company, the Schnee Dust Company, aided some military operations and development in some of the kingdoms in Remnant. "Hmmm... So your company is also doing some military work... _this should be interesting..._ I have a favor to ask and I hope it's not to heavy on you but we really need assistance and repairs. Our NEXTs are quite low on energy reserves and ammo." Weiss, thinking thoroughly for a while, answered "Since your friend, Zanni, helped us. I think it should be fine but I kinda need approval from my father first." Berlioz then thought "_Daddy's little girl, huh? Ain't that peachy._" Weiss took her scroll out and started to contact the company.

After the call Weiss made, she said "My father said it's fine. Actually, he was quite intrigued and wanted to see you right away. Just don't do anything suspicious." The squad of NEXT was discussing internally and Berlioz opened up "We thank you for you support. Could you point us in the right direction?" Weiss started to use her glyphs to climb up a tree and pointed to a direction. "Go that way and you should end up seeing a Vale airbase. He will meet you there."

* * *

The NEXT squad was now surprised to what just Weiss did. Aside from the humongous enemies with heights that rivaled several skyscrapers stacked together and cannons that could wipe out the only living planet they ever have, this was a whole new thing. It was like magic to them. "What in bloody hell did I just saw!?" exlaimed Unseel through his inner communications. "That is quite... remarkable... if you ask me." Berlioz now joining this secret conversation from team RWBY. "Just like one of those fairy tales back in the Old World" P. Dam joined in. "Big werewolves, giant flying creatures, and now snow.. ice... princess magic?-"

"Achoo!" Weiss sneezed as she was looking at her scroll for which direction is this airbase located.

"-Things are getting better and weirder!" Zanni also joined in. Berlioz chuckled and replied "True... True... However, we are Rayleonard's LYNXs. Stay on your guard for now. There will be a lot more surprises in this strange land." Then the other three said simultaneously "Sir, Yes, sir!"

* * *

Then soon, they exchanged their last words before departing "Thanks for helping us, hope we meet again soon." Berlioz and his Squad went to the direction Weiss pointed. Soon, they were out from each other's sight.

"O~hh the _LYNXs _of the he~~art! Is such a complicated thing.. PFTT! Hahahahaha!" Yang just randomly sang out something low at the start which ended out with a boisterous laugh.

"Huh?" Weiss was taken by surprise though not knowing the pun was for her.

"No~~thing. Anyway, That kinda settles it for this mission then! Boy! Was it a rough day,huh?" Yang said still wearing a ridiculous grin on her face.

"But we don't know yet what agitated the Grimm in this area!" Weiss retorted who clearly didn't forgot the mission.

"Bah! It's one of those guys who agitated them from the way I see it!" Yang answered trying to convince Weiss.

"Right... Anyway, we should head back. The mission only lasts within the day and we should start doing our homework before night time so we could at least feel rested for the next day." Blake added up.

"OH! Right! Homework! I almost forgot about that! Let's go home team RWBY!" Ruby exclaimed as the four went back to Beacon Academy.

On the way home, they were discussing about the NEXT they encountered. "I AM SO~O GOING TO DESIGN ONE OF THOSE SOMEDAY!" Ruby exclaimed with glee that she was already bursting with ideas. "Uhhh... Ruby? In case you forgot one crucial thing about today, Those things would send all four kingdoms in a state of panic if you ever do make one of those." Weiss just being a party pooper in the view of Ruby. "Ouhhhh... But it's only for me!" Ruby seems to really like those NEXTs. Weiss just shook her head "Just... don't..." Ruby pouted but this time it didn't worked.

* * *

The NEXT squad are now moving towards the airbase Weiss mentioned to them not too long ago. "So... Boss... What are we going to do now since were stuck here." Zanni asked his leader. "Not to worry... Let's just say-" then suddenly an alarm was set off within each NEXT. "Incoming missiles! Take evasive maneuvers!" Berlioz commanded. Several missiles were aimed at their NEXTs. "Are these missiles? They're not so fast. Hell! I could see them quite clearly without any of these heads-up-displays!" Unseel made a daring move by stopping in his tracks and aimed at each missile. With each pull of the trigger he was able to shot down the missiles with peerless precision. "My... My.. We got's ourselves a show-off here" P. Dam chuckled as she was avoiding the missiles. "If I may cut in your little chat... We don't want to let our... 'temporary employers'... waiting" Berlioz said to the other two. "We got multiple hostiles! twelve o'clock!" Unseel was scouting out the position of their attackers. "Got visual! Seems to be one of those Normals we used to fight. They got this wolf drawing with a scratch mark as their insignia." They were assaulted with a squad of Atlesian Paladins which were controlled by the White Fang. Judging by the numbers, It would be around three times the NEXTs numbers. "These are the Paladins that little Snow White-"

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Weiss? Did you got a cold or something?"

"I... I don't know, really..."

* * *

"- talked about!? Hahahaha... Easy... Pickings" Berlioz was about to unleash his sadistic side on these sorry souls. His NEXT was forming some kind of visible electric sphere around it. When one the White Fang pilots tried to shoot energy rounds at it, It went through the sphere but left only a easily removable scorch mark. Berlioz then boosted towards the Paladins with extreme prejudice.

On the other side of the battlefield, the White Fang pilots are in about to be thrown in a world of pain. "What on Remnant is that thing!?" said one panicked pilot. "Stand your ground! We dealt other worse things than these!" Barked the squad leader. All the other pilots focused their fire on Berlioz. Barrage after barrage of fire were made onto this monstrosity but it seems futile. If they do hit something, it was the electric sphere. "Impossible!" What the squad leader said before was a complete understatement and what he said now was the utter truth. Before he could do anything else his view was up close to Berlioz's NEXT. He could feel his blood getting really cold. Berlioz activated his blade and started to shred apart the Paladin in front of him. "Damn you!" another charged up from behind, trying to grab him but Berlioz was too much for the pilot. He made a grand turnaround on the pilot and cut out the Paladin's legs. Berlioz then made short work on the other Paladins. You could actually hear some of the screams the White Fang pilots from afar.

Then there was a brief moment of silence.

"You just have to overdo it, Don't you?" P. Dam said with a worry tone. "Don't worry, I was careful enough not to kill anyone. Wouldn't want to gain a reputation of a murderer in a new unknown world, Right?" Berlioz deactivated his blade and the squad went on their way to the airbase. "That's what made you team leader, Sir." Zanni made a little praise.

* * *

**A/N: Ouch! That did a number. See you soon on the next update! Oh! There were some suggestions that were relayed to me for the story and like I said, "Patience is a virtue!" I may or may not apply those, just pray that I do. :) See you on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4- Unfair Barter!

**A/N Here's a chapter for you! Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY and the ARMORED CORE series, they belong to their respective creators**

* * *

The NEXT squad have arrived in the airbase and are standing in there borders. "Some welcoming party we have here." Zanni said. "No kidding?" Unseel chuckled and followed up "At least we get to be greeted like this for once." They were welcomed to the airbase like they were celebrities walking on the red carpet. There was a row of those Atlesian Paladins on each side and all of them were position quite elegantly, to say the least. The entire base was on high alert also as to avoid intruders that may ruin the moment. "But we haven't done anything notable!" P. Dam was confused with the scenario. "Savor it. Dear. We rarely have this kind of occasion." Berlioz clarified. It was kind of true to the squad on what Berlioz stated. Whenever they return to their headquarters, it was resting up a little bit and head out to the field again most of the time. There was no spare time to have a long peaceful chat since the war they were in before was near its climax. There were some people on the ground motioning them to enter a secured hangar. "Alright squad, head to that hangar." Berlioz commanded. Once inside the hangar, the squad left their NEXTs and planted their feet on the ground with the help of a built-in cable on each of their NEXTs.

The CEO of the most famous, irreplacable company and branded evil dictator by almost every Faunus, Mr. Schnee, is waiting in front of them. "So... this is what my daughter relayed to you about?" he asked his assistant while looking at every detail at each NEXT from where he stood. "Why... Yes, sir. By the way... though it may be intruding to ask... When I asked her that if she would like to talk to you since you were available at that time instead of relaying it to me, she declined. You two barely talked to each other for a long time. Why is that, Mr. Schnee?" the assistant asked curiously. Mr. Schnee was silent for a moment. "_I SHOULD NOT HAVE ASKED! ME AND MY STUPID CURIOSITY!_" the assistant thought. He was really getting it now for asking such a personal question. However, Mr. Schnee just gave out a sigh and said "Let's just say... Family affairs..." Then he walk towards the squad of LYNXs to greet them.

"Greetings and Salutations. I am Mr. Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company. You must be?..."

* * *

"Berlioz, sir."

Berlioz has long grey hair but still looks like a fine gentleman since he fixed his hair near the edge and just above the neck. He has little facial hair. His age could be around mid-twenties and also has shades of grey for his eye color. He seems to be the the second tallest among the squad. Though he might not be as robust as his other squad member, Unseel, he has good proportions for his overall body. His choice of clothing seems to be the colors black and red since his LYNX suit suggests so.

"Call me P. Dam"

P. Dam's hair just barely reaches her shoulders and has some tint of yellow, suggesting that she is somewhat a blonde. She seems to be in her early-twenties Her eye's are somewhat dark blue like the deep seas. She is the shortest among the other members. However, don't let a glance on looks fool you. Upon closer inspection, without any of those 'primal' thoughts, her physique is a little inclined towards being muscular than being feminine. Her clothing prefferences are light pink with few slits of dark violet.

"The name's Zanni."

Upon a glance, you could say Zanni is a charming person. He has short red hair but long enough to make a distinctive style. This style has his hair slightly combed back, maintaining a spikey look, while a few strands of hair are scattered and dangling in front. Those dangling strands of hair are long enough just to reach the bridge of his nose. His physique and face suggests that he is in his late-twenties. He has looks that could charm any woman and make every single man furious in the bar. His eyes are light green. From the colors of his suit, we could say he likes the color dark blue.

"I'm Unseel"

Unseel is the tallest among the group. His hair is fashioned like those of drill sergeants. He has looks of a thirty year old man. The color of his hair is black. He has prominent facial hair on the chin and the sides. He has a proprtionally big physique. With his physique, he could enter one of those 'real' few wrestling matches. His choice of colors are between shades of light and dark red.

* * *

"Well then... let's get you to the function room, shall we?" Mr. Schnee spoke up and look to his assistant "Prepare them some adequate food and drinks while I head to my office to patch up some work." P. Dam opened up and asked "If I may ask sir, why the grand welcoming earlier?" Mr. Schnee smiled and said "The White Fang fools you got rid of was about to ambush a nearby mining dust camp. Only a small security force was stationed there and only a handful has experience in warfare. Thanks to you, it didn't disrupt some of my business schedules and partnerships." Mr. Schnee extends his arm for a handshake. Berlioz looked at the hand and returned the handshake. "Don't sweat it." Berlioz replied and motioned the squad to follow Mr. Schnee's assistant who will lead them to the aforementioned function room.

In the function room, the squad is sitting on one side of the table and eating the most delicious and appetizing cuisine. "Finally! Food that definitely tastes like food!" Unseel exclaimed as he was stuffing his face. The food they have back then was quite limited and barely had any taste. The reason for this was the shortage of food supply that the war created. It was so scarce that people couldn't enjoy any festivities. The moment they ate the food they have right now, it felt like it was a blessing given by some divine being. "You don't say!?" Zanni was doing the same thing as Unseel. When you put them together side by side, it looks like a eating contest. "Hey! Don't hog all the meat for yourselves!" Berlioz, who was generally a man of control, couldn't resist to eat the same way the two are doing now. "Could the three of you please eat properly!?" P. Dam scolded the three gluttonous men. "Hey! As if you not as hungry as us here!" Zanni barked back. Beside the current plate of P. Dam, who is eating unexpectedly at a normal pace, are several more finished plates stack on top of the other.

On the other side of the table, Mr. Schnee and his assistant sat with raising eye brows. "Did my daughter mention about 'this?'" Mr. Schnee asked his assistant in a form of a whisper. "Umm... No Sir... She didn't metioned 'this'" The assistant replied. After not so many moments later, the squad had their fill.

"... OH! I... apologize for our appearance earlier..." Berlioz was definitely embarrassed on his behavior.

Mr. Schnee made a gesture that suggests it is all fine and made an inquiry. "Could you tell me more about yourselves? If you could, more about those machines you pilot."

The Berlioz told his entire story. About how they fought; How they were trained and raised, and about the world they were in and its state when Armageddon passed.

"That is quite a story there..." Mr. Schnee comtemplated on what he just listened. "I assure you that all of it was true." Berlioz said with a stern face on his face to prove his point. "I also 'heard' from your daughter that this company has the resources and power to develop anything that interests you mostly..." Berlioz added. Mr. Schnee was taken back quite a bit and ask his assistant furiously in a low voice. "Did my daughter mentioned him about that side of the company!?" His assistant was shaken and replied "No, sir! All I could remember that she just mentioned the name. That is all. Sir." Mr. Schnee pinched the bridge of his nose and spoke up "Did you know any secrets of this company?" Berlioz looked at him for a moment, apparently through Mr. Schnee's eyes, and said "Let's just say... You are under heavy pressure from a particular race... Correct me if I am wrong." Mr. Schnee said nothing. "How about this... you help us, we help you. Deal?" Mr. Schnee gave out a heavy sigh and said "Tell me what you need..." Berlioz smiled and said "Considering that the energy you use is different from ours, how about you redesign our NEXTs' power reactor that it uses the same energy source here. In return, we help you in your company's 'workings'" Mr. Schnee was thinking about the gains and consequences of this deal. Will it bring great prosperity or will it bring certain doom. Trusting on his irreversable decision, he answered "I accept your offer." Then the two had a long discussion about their NEXTs required capabilities and the squads service times.

After the squad and Mr. Schnee had finished their discussion, they left the function room and went to their assigned quarters. P. Dam asked to his leader "So... That is what made you a LYNX, huh?" Berlioz made a slight tap on his head with his finger and said "Yes. It kinda feels like cheating actually when I do so." He chuckled after he finished. "This world might be overwhelmed for the mean time."

* * *

**A/N Now... now... don't look at me like that, they have to get out of those NEXTs of theirs right!? It was hard to find any physical description on any of them but I still based them on the wiki and their voices in-game! I am also kinda busy with my thesis right now so updates are gonna be inconsistent. Just a little hint, a person suggested me something and that will come true! He either prayed enough or it was a coincidence :) **See you on the next chapter!****


	5. Chapter 5- Fatherly Worries!

**A/N : New chapter! New Adventures!**

**I do not own RWBY or the Armored Core Series, They belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

It has been a a long time since team RWBY encountered Berlioz and his squad of elite LYNXs and powerful NEXTs. "I wonder how they are holding up after they ended up here?" Ruby asked to no one in particular while eating her, surprisingly normal, meal. "Yeah... They were kinda cool, personally" Yang followed up with a munch on her sandwich. Blake just hummed with a positive tone, suggesting that she agrees with Yang. "Me too, actually." Weiss followed up last. "They went to the airbase you mentioned, right? I wonder if they got new upgrades and stuff?" Ruby asked Weiss. "I don't know, actually..." Weiss answered "Let's just hope for the best for them." Ruby said as she finished her meal. "It is almost time for classes, we should hurry." Blake said as she closed her book related to history. team RWBY got up and went to their classes.

* * *

Meanwhile... back to the airbase...

"Oh, God! This is slow!"

"Can't aim! It doesn't respond well!"

"And to think my melee capabilities went down to this much..."

"Argh!"

Berlioz's squad is not having a good time with their NEXTs since the Schnee Dust Company remodeled their NEXTs' reactors for dust usage. Though the respond time is not far off from the original performance, the LYNXs are still having difficulty adjusting to it. "Look, we really tried our best to push the redesign to match your original reactors. However, our dust just can't really keep up with the reactions." The lead scientist of the Schnee Dust Company spoke through through speakers above the testing grounds. "I'll tell you bluntly, this 'dust' of yours is not working..." Berlioz said as he was a bit agitated about his NEXT performance. The lead scientist ordered the squad to stop their test run and requested his fellow workers to find any possible flaws in the design one more time. The LYNX squad is going to wait for another few days for the redesign team. "Well then... back to the drawing board." The lead scientist said while motioning all of his staff to head to the meeting room.

Once they are in the meeting room, the lead scientist opened up "Ladies and gentlemen, I guess it is time to use that 'experimental' dust!" there were some murmuring from the workers but they all sound positive, as if they wanted to use this dust for some time. Then everyone nodded in agreement "Seems that everyone agrees to the idea! Lets hop to it then!"

The next day, Berlioz and his squad are now in the gym to work off some sweat. "So, do you think these egg heads will pull it off?" Unseel said as he was working on some heavy dumb bells. "They should pull it off since we made a deal with their boss." Zanni followed up while throwing punches and kicks to a training bag. Berlioz was sitting on a bench with an energy drink. He drank a sip from the drink and said "Some big company this is..." he murmured. Then suddenly a slight annoying ring enacted and a voice came out from the speakers. "Alright! Uhhh... Mr. Berlioz, right? Head to the testing grounds. We outfitted the reactors with some new dust. I am sure you will like this!" The voice was the lead scientist who sounded quite happy. "Wait, what? That was fast! I thought it would be in another week or so." P. Dam said as she finished jogging with the use of a treadmill. "If it turns out as another disappointing attempt..." Berlioz said something but was trailed off as he was kind of annoyed. He motioned his squad to head to the testing grounds.

"YES! FINALLY!"

"YA~~~HOOOO!"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Remarkable, indeed!"

The squad regretted of having bad thoughts for the scientists and are now enjoying their NEXTs' performance. They were actually surprise that this so called 'dust' was able to match Kojima technology. "So... How did you guys came up with this?" P. Dam asked as she was now flying around the testing grounds. "Let's just say... we added our 'special' dust to the mix." The lead scientist answered proudly. Berlioz was really happy that he was performing some combat moves with his blades against a shadow partner. "Could you tell us more about this dust?" Zanni asked as he was trying to activate his Primal Armor, which went successful. "Sorry, sir. That would be company secrets but I assure you that it is not harmful to the environment, just as you requested." The lead scientist answered. "We really appreciate this. We could start doing some missions soon." Berlioz stated as he finished his test run. "Oh, right! Our boss, Mr. Schnee, would like to talk to all of you after your runs here. Head to the function room. He will meet you there." Soon after, the team finished their runs and went to the function room.

It was a long discussion by the time the squad went to the said function room. "So... you want us to head to this 'Beacon Academy' and watch over your daughter until she graduates?" Berlioz asked with a raised brow. "Yes. That is correct. I want you to report about what is she doing inside the academy and any incidents that includes her."Mr. Schnee answered who seems to be quite serious. "_Surely that is not the entire picture. __Let's see... I know you got something..._" Berlioz thought. He then looked at Mr. Schnee's eyes as if he was trying to peek into something while being completely anonymous. Sadly, he cringed the moment he saw what he needed to see. "What is it?" Mr. Schnee asked about his sudden weird behavior. "Nothing... sir." Berlioz answered. "_Fatherly issues, huh... But that was just too extreme..._" He thought about what he peeked in while recovering his posture."I kinda heard from the staff of your company some days ago that the academy is a combat school." Zanni spoke up. "Considering putting our NEXTs out of the picture, what would be our equipment for the time being?" Zanni asked to Mr. Schnee. Then from the entrance of the function room, the lead scientist came out with his staff who are holding tape measures, a notebook, and some weird device. From the looks of the device, it is to be worn on the head. "Your equipment will be out shortly in a few days. However, we need your measurements first." The squad was confused at first but obliged to do so. "Are we able to use our equipment in the open, sir?" P. Dam asked. "Well...Yes. Just don't give any hints about your mission. Let's just say... you could use a really long vacation from the front-lines and considered to teach in the academy as part of it. Considering your background, they would believe you." Then Mr. Schnee concluded the meeting and each went on their own way.

After a few days, the squad received their equipment which happens to be a miniature reflection of their NEXTs, even the armor has slight resemblances but seems to be flatter. Also, the armor plates almost cover every part of the body. Each piece of equipment had some sort of head visor which are also styled to their NEXTs. For the legs and arms of the equipment, they are humanoid in shape but are quite plated. "So! Do you guys like it?" The lead scientist asked with glee, considering the design was kind of stylish to his preferences.

"**No**..."

The three men of the squad deadpanned, which made the scientist huff a little. However, P. Dam rushed to her equipment and squealed "Oh God! It's just like cosplay in the Old World! When I heard stories of these, I really want to try one someday! It would have been better if it was one of those princesses though!" Berlioz shook his head on what he just heard "_I guess she had a feminine side after all..._" He then added out to the scientist "Look, we really appreciate for giving us these equipment but, aside from the ridiculous looks, it's impossible to do any job given by this academy, apart from anything combat-related." Then the lead scientist touch a part of one of the equipment and paused for a moment. The armor reverted back to what looks like regular armor, just enough to fit loosely in the NEXT's cockpits. "Have no fear! We kinda found out that all of you have some psychic talent to a certain degree. Considering why you know the company so well despite being new." Berlioz chuckled and said "Looks like you got me." The lead scientist grinned and showed a screen to the squad. The screen was showing what looks like a line chart. From the results of the line chart, it was very high. "Thanks to that, we were able to develop a mechanism that changes your armor with a single thought! Oh..." The lead scientist was strangely worn out. He grabbed a chair to sit and continued "Phew... It should only work for you guys... You could also activate any part and weapon at will... Oughff... as long as you wear the plated bracers." The scientist somehow pushed his mental strength too much. Berlioz was intrigued. He kinda liked the idea despite of the looks of his new equipment. He tried his equipment and tried this thought mechanism. It worked like a charm. "Oh! before you ask... how we developed this is top-secret." the scientist followed up before he forgot. "Are there any sort of repair stations in the academy?" Berlioz asked as he activated his armor and moved around as much as he can so he would know which move is limited to what. Despite of appearances, the equipment was actually flexible and light-weight. "There should be one. Oh! Here are some documents for the academy's initiation program and if ever there is a need for your NEXTs, we could do an air drop for you guys." Berlioz nodded to the scientist and asked "Should we worry about our energy levels and reserves?" The lead scientist stood up, suggesting he is now feeling well, and said "They use the same dust in your NEXTs. Should you ran out, just call us." Berlioz nodded again and said to his squad "Alright, squad. Let's head out to Beacon Academy."

* * *

Once they were on the school entrance, the squad was met by Professor Ozpin. "Hello there. Is there something you need?" Berlioz handed out the documents for his squad's initiation. "Hmmm... I see, so you came here to teach and request to be initiated into the academy? Very well, I should prepare for it and for the mean time, make yourselves at home. My assistant will lead you to your dorm room. I would love to chat but I am a busy man right now. If you may excuse me." Ozpin left with a hand wave. When Ozpin was clearly out of sight, Berlioz opened up "Alright, squad. Look for any security measures within the school. Note them in and we will discuss how to execute this very long mission. Try to be anonymous for the mean time before the initiation." They had started their operations in Beacon Academy.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys... But I had to put it this way since I really want Beacon to be part of the story without destroying it in the earlier parts. Also, the SCD is full of mystery, right? considering how they work anyway... Stay tuned in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6- Hello Again!

**A/N : IT'S INITIATION DAY! A new chapter for you! Sorry for the delay. Doing a project in real life. :p**

**I do not own RWBY and the ARMORDED CORE series. They belong to their creators.**

* * *

It was time for the initiation of a mysterious group to begin. Team RWBY was watching the screen in the cafeteria that was streaming the event. "An initiation in the middle of the school year? That kinda feels biased!" Weiss was lashing out another fit. "Come on, Weiss! If this happened, they must be extraordinary! I wonder what weapons do they have to show-off with!" Ruby just couldn't settle down on here seat. "We might learn something in today's initiation." Blake said as she was eating a tuna sandwich. "There might be pretty boys too!" Yang also couldn't settle in also while eating a cheese burger in one hand and drinking soda from the other. "_How could the boys fall for this brute? Not to mentioned that there were tons of love letters just for her the other day! She doesn't even have lady-like qualities!_" Weiss was internally ranting from within while looking at Yang with an annoyed face. From behind, fellow friends of team RWBY, team JNPR, have arrived. "Is that the sudden initiation that the whole school is talking about?" said Jaune, the leader of team JNPR. "This should be interesting. Mind if we join you?" Pyhrra, Jaune's close friend and mentor, asked. "Sure! Why not!?" Ruby said as she motion them to take a seat. "Hello again, Snow Angel. We meet again." Jaune was making another terrible approach. Weiss just rolled-eyes in annoyance.

"_A__nd why are the annoying ones are always trying to get my attention! WHY NOT RUBY!?_"

Ruby sneezed.

"_I DEMAND THAT HER _DOLT-ISH_ ATTENTION TO BE GIVEN _ONLY_ TO ME!_"

Then Ruby sneezed horribly. It is so horrible that everyone in the table just had to look at her. "Somethings wrong, sis?" Yang asked worryingly. "Ruby! I am so sorry... what?" Weiss just apologized not knowing the reason why. "Ughh... Just some floor dust, I guess? But I'm fine." Ruby answered while wiping her nose with a handkerchief.

* * *

Berlioz and his squad are now at the edge of a cliff and they are listening to Ozpin's instructions. "I see, since we're four in numbers, you already considered us as one team by the time we walked in. This initiation would rather be a obstacle course without the 'search for a partner' mechanic, correct?" P. Dam asked if she was correct. "That is correct, I still need to assess on your capabilities if your qualified to teach in this academy." Ozpin then pointed to a direction. "Head over there and you should be able to see a temple with four chess pieces. Acquire those pieces and report to me. I will be near the edge of a certain ruin not far from the temple." Ozpin then added "Are you ready?" From the looks of the squad, they are more than ready. Soon after, they have been flung out towards the forest thanks to the launching pads.

All members of the squad activated their respective armor when they started to decend. The armor and weapons materialized and from the looks of it, they really do resemble their NEXTs, aside from the shape and number of their legs which were still human-like. "Piece of cake, considering how many times I was dropped like this several times before." Berlioz said to no one in particular as he cut down some of the trees to clear a path for landing. His crew saw what he was doing and followed him. They were also able to boost in mid-air to adjust their landing so they could be together without lumping unto one another. Once they landed, they we're met with a pack of Grimm. "Really? It's as if some divine being planned this..." Berlioz said while readying his weapons. "Let's just say this is an exercise run, Boss." Zanni chuckled. When the Grimm charged at them, they returned the favor and started to mow them down one by one. It seems that their prowess in their NEXTs is reflected in their actions, Powerful and terrifying.

* * *

Team RWBY has their eyes widened and team JNPR dropped jaws. "OH MY! EEEEEK! IT'S ACTUALLY THEM! THEY"RE HERE!?" Ruby said with undescribable happiness that she had to be put under control by her sister. "You actually met these guys?" Ren asked curiously. "OH! WHY YES! AND THEY ARE SO COOL WHEN YOU GET TO SEE THE REAL VERSION OF THEIR ROBOTS... SUITS? I DON'T KNOW REALLY... OH! I MEAN, NEXTS! THAT'S WHAT THEY CALLED THEM ANYWAY!" Ruby added who was still being put under control. "Ruby! Calm down already!" Yang said with a demanding voice. "Oops... Hehehehe..." Ruby was now calmed and settled. "Real... version..." Pyhrra kinda chocked at the end. "How big are those things... Those NEXTs, you say?" Ren asked another question. "They are big as one of those trees in the deep parts of Emerald Forest!" Ruby answered. For some reason, the other members of team RWBY wanted to answer but they were beaten to it by their young, hyperactive leader. "Well... That's... big..." Ren said as he was trailed off by watching the screen. The screen started to show Unseel trying out his rear mounted sniper cannon, he was able to shoot through one unlucky Grimm. The round went through and hit another Grimm. The one behind was more unfortunate because it exploded. The blast caught some more unfortunate Grimm who happened to be nearby. "That is one big BANG!" said one boisterous voice which happens to be Nora Valkyarie. "I know right?" Ruby answered with a grin on her silly face. Berlioz's squad was now pulling some insane moves on the Grimm. They could have sworn that the screem blurred or it was just their imagination.

* * *

Ozpin and his ever loyal assistant, Glynda Goodwitch, are watching the progress of this mysterious team. "Hmmm... I think these are the ones that team RWBY mentioned when they returned from their recon mission before." Glynda, who is still amazed by what is she seeing, asked him "All I could recall from the reports that these people use these NEXTs to fight, not with what they are using now. Do you think someone supplied them?" Then Glynda flipped out her scroll and searched for these reports if she was right. "Yes... from the looks of it, they are very much supplied... I think they have something to do here asides teaching." Ozpin said with a sip from his mug. "Hmmm... Care to bet they are from the Schnee Dust Company?" He then asked to his assistant. Glynda froze at the assumption, which is highly possible, and aggressively said "Sir! If they ever dare to put the academy-" She was about to voice her angry thoughts but she was stopped mid-way by Ozpin who then said "Do not worry, considering their origins that I read from their applications, I think they mean no harm in coming here. Also, it would be a good opportunity for the 'heiress' to rebel a little and voice out. Don't you think so?" Glynda thought for a moment and nodded in affirmation along with a smile. Ozpin just chuckled and took a sip from his mug of delicious coffee.

* * *

Soon, the one-sided battle came to a conclusion with the air filling up with black powder like substance. "They evaporate when they die?" Zanni was curious to what he just saw. "Didn't you took out some of these creatures on your first encounter with those kids from before?" Unseel asked. "They were small from my NEXT's view! How should I know?" Zanni answered back. Unseel just shrugged and the squad went on their way.

They were able to reach the aforementioned temple. The chess pieces all look the same, which happens to be the knight chess piece which was remodeled with feather-like plating. "The knight piece..." Zanni said while giving the piece on his hand a closer inspection. "Squad, get the pieces and move-"

"HOLD IT!"

Berlioz was interrupted by Unseel who shouted out as if danger was present. "Got something?" Zanni asked as he was checking out his surroundings. Unseel then used his cannon again and fired a round towards a random direction. Then an explosion followed after in that direction. "Umm... Unseel?" P. Dam was very curious on what his comrade did "Wait for it..." Unseel said in anticipation. Soon after, the same black powder substance was floating up to the air in that same direction. "Hahaha! I still got it!" Unseel cheered. "If I were to guess... 'that' made you a LYNX?" Berlioz asked intriguingly. "Yes, Sir!" He answered proudly. "I am proud to be your leader and comrade." Berlioz quietly chuckled and motioned the squad to move out.

Soon after, they have reached Ozpin and Glynda with little resistance from the Grimm. When they faced the two, they deactivated their armor in response to formality. "We are here." Berlioz said with dignity that the squad finished the course. "Present to me the pieces." Ozpin asked from the squad. Each squad member then presented their chess pieces to Ozpin. Ozpin is pleased with the results. "All of you have passed my initiation. Though unofficial yet since it is in the middle of the school year, your team name will be team BUZD, pronounced as Buzzard like the predatory eagle." The squad was happy with the naming of their new team. "No wonder it was kinda feathered" P. Dam chuckled.

"I welcome you to Beacon Academy's faculty."

* * *

"That was clearly cheating! This initiation is just scripted! Even I wouldn't know that!" Weiss was ranting out once again after Berlioz's initiation. "Uhm... Weiss to Remnant? You did know that they were the super cool LYNXs who are using these super extraordinary NEXTs?" Ruby said as she was proving a point despite of the poorly structured argument. "But still!... That far away!? That is just impossible!" Weiss ranted out some more. "Put an ice cube on it, Weiss! They are not from here in the first place so we don't know how good they are." Yang pointed out in a more defined argument. "Yangs right. Let's just wait and see in the next few days." Blake added after finishing her tuna sandwich. God only knows how many she ate while watching the initiation take place. "Uggh... fine..." Weiss then finally gave in. "Let's head to the dorm, we pretty much finished our classes for today." Ruby said who merrily went to the dorm.

Once they were near the entrance of the dorm building. They meet a man with grey hair in futuristic black armor. "HEY THERE! WE ME~ET AGAIN!" Ruby just had to dash towards Berlioz that the two parties had no time to react. "I AM SO~~O GLAD TO MEET YOU AGAIN! DID THE SCHNEE DU- Ack! Hur!" Ruby was tugged back by both Yang and Weiss who seems to have angry faces. Berlioz relaxed and thought "_Thank the heavens that there is someone who knows how to control little red here._" Weiss was the first to talk to Berlioz properly. "Was it... Berlioz... right? Why are you here? Not that I have any intentions... Just curious!" Weiss asked with some kind of assurance along with a stern look on Berlioz. However, this bluff did not work on Berlioz. "_I could read you like an open book anytime... and since you present to me an opportunity to do so..._" Berlioz again thought and peeked in Weiss' mind while wearing a poker player's face.

Wether it was for entertainment or for the mission...

He should've done it another day...

"Berlioz? Why is your face red?" Blake asked. Berlioz has that tomato texture on his face. "_And to think this person has the mind of a heiress! __And I thought little red is the only handful person to worry about!_" Berlioz's thoughts run wild on what he saw. He regretted his sheer mistake. "Are you ok?" Yang followed up while still hugging Ruby from behind who stood still because of Berlioz's face. "Oh! I..." Berlioz said with follow-ups of varying coughs. "Are you sick or something? Let me show you to the infirmary." Weiss was about to grab his hand but he kinda retracted quickly and awkwardly. "NO! I... Uh... I'm fine! Really! I'm fine!" Berlioz said shakenly. Berlioz then shrugged off his shaking and said with a strict tone to Weiss "Look... You may not get the gist of what I am saying but it will come eventually... the time will eventually come as long as you create it right..." He then wrote something on a piece of paper which he got from his pocket and quickly scurried off back to his squad now known as team BUZD. "I wonder what was that about?" Weiss asked to no one and read the note. Her face went bright red as Berlioz when she saw what was on the note.

"DO NOT HAVE 'HARD' ROLEPLAY ON YOUR CONFESSION. IT IS NOT A GOOD STORY TO TELL TO YOUR CHILDREN."

Weiss shreiked as if she was dying in gruesome pain and hurried to their team's dorm with her hands covering her face. The rest of the other members exchanged confused looks and went to their dorm. "I wonder what was that about?" Ruby asked to his sister. "Beats me... Also, I am beat to the bone right now. I'll be taking a long nap." Yang said as she stretched her back as her arms flung up. "It is getting late." Ruby followed up. Blake just hummed as an answer. Soon everyone on Beacon academy are sleeping peacefully when the night came. Except for Weiss though who still have tears of embarrasement. "_How could he know that!?_" Weiss thought before succumbing to slumber.

* * *

**A/N : Hope you liked the chapter! Can anyone guess the psychic talent of our two LYNXs!? If so, PM me **within the site** and they get to decide which NEXT will be featured after this story-arc! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7-Weird Findings!

**A/N: New chapter after a little delay! **

**I do not own RWBY and the ARMORED CORE series. They belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

Beacon Academy is somewhat excited to meet these new teachers who just came from the unusual initiation. The reactions are quite colorful among the students. Some of them are curious. Their thoughts are running wild such as what would they teach or how they look. There are even gossip of are they available for who knows what. They are very anxious to meet them. Others are indifferent. They pretty much treat it as another day in the academy. While others are somehow disdained that they are new teachers. One example of this student would be none other than Weiss Schnee. "Uhmm... Weiss? You could talk about it with me. What's wrong?" Ruby was worried about Weiss behavior from the other day. "Look... I'm fine... you don't need to worry!" Weiss said with a forceful smile. "Are you sure?" Ruby asked one more time with the alluring eyes trick. Where she got this trick is a complete mystery. "I'm... Ok. I'll tell you after classes..." Weiss said with a more relaxed tone. Ruby smiled and the two walked to their respective classes.

* * *

Before the beginning of classes, team BUZD discussed on how to discreetly observe their target, Weiss, without raising any suspicions obviously. One of the strategies they agreed on is to take on classes that their target was having. One class that was taken by team BUZD is Combat Efficiency. It was taken by Berlioz and Unseel. The other class was Physical Training which was taken by the remaining members, Zanni and P. Dam. During class hours, they will note the target's every behavior and movement. It may be avoiding privacy but that was the mission is all about to begin with. "That will be the plan for the entire duration of the target's time in this academy." Berlioz clarified while looking through his lesson plan. "Yes. Sir." The other three replied. "Man... This feels so peaceful..." Zanni followed up with a soft voice. "I... kinda got the same feeling actually..." Berlioz chuckled at the thought. After their time was spent in Remnant, they actually felt relaxed. Back on Earth, they couldn't lower down their guard because an attack could happen in any moment. When they slept, their mind was barely rested even for a little bit. "Do we need to go back to Rayleonard?" P. Dam asked to Berlioz. Silence filled the air. The team was highly devoted to Rayleonard since they were trained there when they were young. They have been fighting for the company and their plans for the longest time. To leave all of a sudden felt really weird for them. Berlioz then answered "Time will tell... That's all I got to say for now..."

* * *

Team RWBY headed to their first class which was Combat Efficiency. The class was either excited, bored, or indifferent towards these new teachers. However, all of them do not have the intention to fail in this subject since they all want to graduate. After a few moments later, the two new instructors came in. They wore the regular teacher attire aside from the plated bracers on their fore arms and legs. "Alright class, lets - *_cough* _\- start with the introductions." Berlioz had to choke when he saw Weiss staring at him with the intention to confront him later. It seems he can't shake off the images he saw before. "You alright, sir?" Unseel asked. "I just 'saw' something the other day..." Berlioz whispered out while emphasizing the word 'saw' as he was preparing a document that contained a list of students. Unseel laughed quite a bit and asked "No wonder you couldn't sleep last night." Then he planted himself a ridiculous grin on his face. Berlioz just frowned and continued today's agenda.

Weiss confrontational staring was noticed by Ruby. "Weiss?" Ruby asked again worriedly. Weiss was slightly taken back and replied "It's just... I think..." Weiss tried to pick out a word but she was interrupted. "Let me talk to him after class." Ruby said as if she was some knight protecting the honor of her lady. "No! I... um... Let me do the talking..." Weiss said stubbornly. "How about we both talk to him together. That way, we could at least feel comfortable for a little bit." Ruby suggested out something good. Weiss agreed to the suggestion and returned their focus to the class.

"Alright. Who want's to have a little sparing? Don't worry! It won't be graded." Unseel let out loud to the class which cause chattering noise to fill up the classroom. "I do, sir!" said one big guy with short brown hair and an annoying smirk on his face. "Ah! A volunteer! You must be..." Berlioz scanned his class list for this person. "Cardin... Winchester?" He asked. The man now known as Cardin nodded. "Alright. Assemble your team and get ready." Berlioz said as if everything was normal to begin with. Cardin just smirked and motioned his team, team CRDL, to gear up and head to the class arena. Berlioz activated some parts of his equipment. These parts are just the boosters, the fully plated armor on his arms and legs, and one weapon which was his blade. He then check his equipment for some glitches or errors and tuning his weapons to be non-lethal. The blade that should have been some sort of energy blade turned into a regular metal blade. "_Well then... That is quite handy!_" Berlioz thought in amazement. Team CRDL surrounded Berlioz and readied their weapons. Then there was a silent moment. Tension filled the air as the class looked at the battle that will soon-_  
_

"Begin!" Unseel shouted out loud.

Team CRDL charged at him with full force. Strangely, Berlioz was still standing on his spot while his guard was up. Though he may have his guard up, team CRDL was charging in all four sides. However, Berlioz was able to quickly pull one of the combatants, Sky Lark, and switch positions with each other and quickly moved backward. Sky was internally screaming when he caught a glimpse of his teammates weapons that was meant for Berlioz. Sadly, the other members couldn't stop in time and struck him down and knocking him out from the fight. "Over here!" Berlioz shouted out to his opponents and boosted towards another member, Russel Thrush. "I'll get you!" Russel tried to parry him but he was sent flying to the air with a single stylish swing of Berlioz's blade. The other two remaining members tried to grab him but he jump out of the way with thanks to his boosters. Russel quickly gained his balance in the air and he was ready to fight back but his efforts were futile. Berlioz was already on his face and he was grabbed by the collar and arm. Berlioz spun and threw Russel to another member with slightly golden hair, Dove Bronzewing. Dove tried to evade by dashing to the sides. Unfortunately, Berlioz already thought that he would dash somewhere and aimed Russel towards that position. When Dove looked up, he saw Russel hurling towards him. Russel and Dove were out of the match. Cardin was the only one left. He charged at Berlioz quite angrily. "I'll get you!" Cardin swung his hammer wildly just to hit Berlioz but it seems that Berlioz could read every move he made. To make matters worse for Cardin, Berlioz parries with excessive force. With each parry, Cardin was push back a meter away. Sooner or later, Cardin couldn't swing his hammer anymore. "Why... *_wheeze* _You_..._" Cardin was catching up his breath. Berlioz just push downed Cardin to the floor and won the one-sided four on one match.

He let out a deep breath and said to the class "Actual lessons start tomorrow. Class dismissed!"

* * *

After class, Ruby and Weiss confronted Berlioz on what happened last night. "Berlioz. What did you do to Weiss last night?" Ruby asked directly with no hesitation. Berlioz and Unseel was stunned with the sudden approach and Weiss was choking quite heavily. "Boss... should I intervene?" Unseel whispered out. "I'll handle this..." Berlioz replied with a whisper from his own. He then faced the two students and said "I kinda gave out the wrong advice for some 'reason.' It was my fault to begin with." he emphasized the word 'reason'. At least he was telling the truth. "What advice?" Ruby asked not knowing her partner is turning to an ice statue every second. "Let's just say love advice..." Berlioz deadpanned, wanting to end this conversation early. Weiss just stood motionless. Ruby was confused at first but a grin was planted on her face. She looked to her partner and asked "You have a crush here on school!?" Weiss just nodded not knowing what to say. "So! what advice did you gave her that made her like this?" Ruby chuckled while hugging Weiss. Berlioz was next to choke heavily and replied. "She has... 'inexperience' with these kind of things as far as I could tell so I told her to slow down a bit..." He has to be sure of his answer or who knows what will happens next. "That was a good one and... We still got... OH! At least 45 minutes before the next class!" Ruby was kind of happy that she was able to have girly talk with Weiss for the first time. Weiss was still regaining her mind set. "I think these kinds of things need to be in private, Ruby..." Unseel spoke up suggesting that they should be running off now. "Oh! Sorry. See you tomorrow!" Ruby walked out the class room while holding Weiss in her hand.

When Berlioz and Unseel were the only one's left, they discussed their findings to one another. "So... Weiss is..." Unseel was trying to say something while trying to digest what Berlioz discussed with him about last night's incident. "Let's leave it that Weiss has a big crush on Ruby..." Berlioz was still uneasy but he was able to manage it. "Right... I also notice that how glued she is to Ruby. They were the only one's who have no space in between them when they took their seats." Unseel took out his own findings to Berlioz. "Does Ruby feel a little... I don't know... akward?" Berlioz asked. "Amazingly, no reaction." Unseel answered. The two are in deep thought and spoke at the same time.

"one-sided..."

After they got over their findings, the two continued on conducting their classes.

* * *

"Weiss! You didn't told me you have a crush in the academy!" Ruby was kind of excited to know more of the mysterious crush. Weiss didn't know how to answer since this mysterious crush happens to be Ruby herself."Yeah... I... do..." Weiss was really having a hard time to talk to the overgrown puppy. Ruby just giggled along and said "Team RWBY is going to help you!" Weiss just nodded in sheer disbelief.

"_AHHH! How I am now going to confess to her now!?_"

* * *

**A/N: I technically have nothing much to say... Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	8. Fluffy Recon: Acceptance!

**A/N: My first fluffy attempt! These kind of chapters will mostly center on the White Rose setting and it would be one of those 'inserts' in the manga or anime shows. Think of it as a little ice breaker from all the action. Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY and the ARMORED CORE series. They belong to their creators.**

* * *

Weiss is in her most perilous chapter of her life. It has reached to a point where any moment her dreams could end with either total success or utter regret. She is not in any present danger or anything like that. This chapter of her life is mostly about getting her first romance. Who is this charming man? Who made her opened some space in her heart? Who is this person that made Weiss fall head over heels? "Morning, Weiss!" A cheerful greeting echoed from behind as she was brushing her teeth. "Good morning, Ruby." she said as she was finishing her morning rituals in the restroom. "Weiss. Seems you slept better than before." She said with a smile. Weiss smiled back. She looked at her smile like it was some blessing to witness. Those alluring grey eyes could take her breath away. Those beautiful lips are so beautiful that she would just want to have a taste. Her pretty face is the embodiment of her happiness. If you wonder why she would have those thoughts. This mysterious person mentioned not long ago happens to be her hyperactive, weapon-loving, and young team leader, Ruby Rose. "Yeah... Thanks for helping me yesterday." She said while brushing her hair. Ruby just chuckled as a response. Weiss' face widen her smile as she heard that adorable voice. "By the way, Weiss..." Ruby stammered for a while and added "Could I know who is this crush of yours?" She asked again with her brightest smile. It is very bright that Weiss blushed. "We've been together for some time now so... you could tell me!" Ruby was insisting. However, this situation is not favorable to Weiss. One obvious reason is that Ruby herself is the big crush. Not the biggest crush since she was the only one who made Weiss this way. "Ruby... Even if you insisted... Now is... We still have classes!" Weiss just found herself the perfect reason to end this conversation. Ruby pouted and nodded.

"Ugggghhh... Why does it have to be Prof. Port's lecture in the morning..." a very annoyed complaint was heard from their main room. Ruby and Weiss went out of the bathroom. It was Yang who said it while packing her stuff in a grumpy way. "All he does is bombastic story telling about his youth!" Yang added some more to her ranting. Blake followed up "It's not that all bad... I got a few hints in his stories about his battle with the Grimm." Yang just frowned in disagreement. Ruby then added up "Anyway, we still need to go his class. We could still make it in time if we hurry up." The entire team nodded and went to class.

"My mistake... I take back my words..."

Blake was on the verge of running out the door when Prof. Port's story just happens to be his days when he was young with a few hints of lame love stories and not about any battles with the Grimm at all. You could actually see the twitching of Blake's bow. "Told you so!" Yang whispered to her partner.

* * *

One of the other strategies for the long recon mission handed down to team BUZD was the traditional stalking method. Since there are days when they have the entire day to one of them, they would use that time to spy on Weiss. On today's patrol, it would be Zanni. "Guess those two weren't joking about her..." He said to himself while using a pair of binoculars from the distance. He was on top of one of the school buildings lying down on the prone. He couldn't sit down since the roofs are somewhat shaped in a traingle vertically. He wore the casual clothes with resemblance to his preferred colors but still had his plated arm and foot bracers on. He was able to spot Weiss who was slightly glued to Ruby. Ruby seems to be fine with it though. "Hmmm... Somehow she is not that glued to her today... Maybe it was yesterday's talk?" Zanni continued his observation with a munch on his sandwich. "Good thing I installed some audio bugs on one of those seats." He said to himself while taking another munch.

* * *

Weiss may look like the achieving student but for today she isn't. She was fidgeting in her place and making glances to her crush next to her. Ruby asked something out of the blue. "Weiss? Could I lean on you? I don't feel so good..." Weiss awkwardly nodded and Ruby proceeded. "I told you not to stay up late in the night, remember?" Weiss quietly scolded her leader. "My bad... Weiss?" Ruby asked again. "Yes, Ruby?" Weiss was looking at her comfortably now. "Remember the time when you asked if I had a crush in the academy?" Weiss just nodded. "I don't and I'm... not straight."

"*_Heavy choking_* Really now... Oh Shit! My sandwich! No!" Zanni choked on his bite of his sandwich and lost grip on it. It rolled on the roof and fell to the ground.

"..." Weiss was utterly confused. "Though I may not look like it, I had a hard time talking to boys back in Signal before... So... I kinda hang out with girls most of the time. Also, during that time, some people do not really go with the same sex thing... Yang was the only one who knows about this side of me and accepted it." Ruby continued. "Why are you telling me this?" Weiss finally founded some words to talk. "Because I trust you. That's why." Ruby answered with a smile. "Thanks for trusting me." Weiss smiled back and chuckled a little. "The lecture's pretty boring right now. Care to describe that crush of yours?" Ruby asked. Weiss replied awkwardly and started describing this person "Ok. This person is somewhat a red head... Younger than me... and has this good personality... and she goofs off sometimes... Also..." Weiss was finding the word to describe more but she was cut off by Ruby "Did you said 'she'?" Weiss blushed bright red. However, she gathered the courage to answer "Yeah... I'm not straight either."

"Do continue..." Zanni was intrigued with the conversation of the two.

"Really? How come?" Ruby asked. "It was the same with your situation. My mother and sister were always back home and we only had maids. I barely talk to any boys of my age back then. So... It kinda ends up like yours." Weiss answered. "I see... Weiss? The way you describe her... Would that crush be me?" Ruby asked who seems quite serious. Weiss didn't know how to answer back. Futhermore, if she doesn't answer now, she may not get this chance again! She let out a deep breath and said those words that would change her life. "Yes... Actually..." Weiss is furiously blushing. Ruby just closed the confession's gap with a soft kiss on Weiss' lips. Good thing though no one saw it. "Ruby!?" Weiss is flustered. "Can it be official?" Ruby was blushing as well. The two were silent and couldn't hear the noise surrounding them. This moment was a fluffy one indeed. "Yes... It's official." Weiss smiled and Ruby smiled back. Ruby then spotted something in Weiss bag. "What's that?" Ruby reached out that looks like a small catalog for... "Oh my... Weiss, you're into this?" Ruby was blushing furiously and so is Weiss.

About the catalog...

We could say it is highly not for children.

"Oh God! Real-NO! I'm slipping! Activate! HA! Good thing I... ACK!" Zanni was able to prevent his fall from the roof with his boosters but was greeted with a stray practice grenade from the combat arena. You could somehow barely hear Nora's name from afar.

"Ruby! I-!" Weiss was cut off by Ruby who softly tap her finger on Weiss' lips. "How about we take it slow. Ok?" Weiss nodded nervously. Ruby then planted another kiss on her cheek. "We'll get there eventually." The bell rang signaling the end of the class. It is quite amazing that no one noticed the intimate moment the two were having. Maybe it was the boredom that loomed in the classroom during Prof. Port's discussions. The new couple walked out last, hand in hand.

* * *

"Weiss? There's some yogurt stuck on your face. Here let me..."

"Hey! That tickles! Oh! Right! Could I try some of those?"

"Sure. Have some!"

"..."

"..."

Blake and Yang are in utter confusion is to why their two comrades are this flirty. There is too much fluff in the air around them. "Weiss? Did you ate something?" Blake asked with her head tilting. "Ruby? Are you sick..." Yang couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Ruby and Weiss looked each other for a moment and looked at their two friends. The two moved closer to each other and wrapped each other around the waist. Then the two made a simple sweet kiss and smiled back at them. "Are you guys official!? My baby sis is all grown up for her age!" Yang was in sheer excitement to hear the details. "Oh my. Please do tell." Blake smirked with the same level of excitement as her partner. "Well... Well! Seems someone has been serious to someone!" The team looked around and saw Zanni who was smiling. For some odd reason, he has pieces of tissue stuffed into his nostrils and had a few scratches on his face."Prof. Zanni! What happened to your face? Yang was keeping her laughter at best. Zanni just smiled knowing what her reactions are. "I just... discovered something which I think I should not try any time soon..."

* * *

**A/N: My first attempt! Hope you guys like it! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Tah! Tah!**


	9. Chapter 8- White Knight!

**A/N: A new Chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or the ARMORED CORE series. They belong to their creators.**

* * *

"No, Sir. In regards to grades, she seems to excel in all of her subjects." Berlioz was telling his report to Mr. Schnee about Weiss' activities during her time in the academy through a terminal in the library. "Also, she seems to be highly regarded by her team at the moment." Berlioz pointed out some of the good traits that Weiss developed. However, he didn't mentioned the 'other' activities that she has been doing as a significant other. Knowing the mind of Mr. Schnee, he will be keeping it as a secret until then. "I see... Before I forgot to mention it, there has been reports of a disturbance nearby the Snowy Forest. We have some facilities there that needs protection and I want you to check it out. Who will you send will depend on you. That is all for now." Mr. Schnee's portrait on the terminal went away which ended this month's report. He was leaving but he spotted team RWBY having a study session. Weiss and Ruby look like one of those best friends forever types from a distance. "_Better get going..._" Berlioz thought and went his way to his team to discuss about the new orders.

* * *

A day later, two members of the team, Berlioz and Zanni, are now in a scouting mission in the Snowy Forest. "Spot anything yet?" Berlioz spoke through a remodeled long-distance communication interface, courtesy of the Schnee Dust Company. "From my spot, I detect some movement but mostly Grimm in these parts." Zanni replied as he was pacing through the higher part of the forests. "Wait... There seems to be... OH SHIT!" Zanni went dark and Berlioz's fear went up. Soon after, there was a couple loud gun shots from the distance and an explosion of sorts. "Zanni! Come in!" Berlioz was still able to spot Zanni's location on his radar and quickly went there. "Shit! Stay with me! Zanni! Respond!" Berlioz shouted as he dashed towards his teammates location. When he arrived, he couldn't believe what he saw.

It was another NEXT.

It was humanoid in shape with a set of wings. Aside from the usual wings that most people think, these were a set of cannons arranged as wings. It was white in color with a few hints of black. It had a rifle on one hand and a energy-blade on the other. The NEXT seems to be medium in size. It looks more like a knight on wings to put it bluntly. It also has a insignia that resembles a coat-of-arms.

"Leonhardt!? How!" Berlioz shouted through an open-communications line and readied his weapons. "Now, Now... Easy with the weapons, Lad. This isn't what it looks like..." the LYNX now known as Leondhart replied as he lowered his weapons. Then Leonhardt added "If I were to guess, the two of you got warped in by something right?" Berlioz replied "Yes... What about it?" His weapons are still ready to fire at any moment. "You're friend here just got attacked by an entire flock of gigantic birds from out of nowhere and I was able to help out." Berlioz looked at his teammate's NEXT and it was slightly battered and two of his weapons are gone. Also, One side of the supposed mounted rocket launcher was shredded. The interior in some parts of the NEXT also became visible from the shredding. "... GOT IT! Boss! My comms went out in a few so I wasn't able to reply back. An entire flock was after me from out of nowhere! These Grimm are really not your regular pests!" Zanni finally able to talk and his NEXT was moving as usual despite of the damage. "Grimm, you say? It looks like you're already familiar to this world." Leonhardt added. Berlioz now satisfied that Zanni is still alive and lowered his weapons. "Care to fill me in?" Leonhardt asked an inquiry. "Sure, Leo." Berlioz replied. Leonhardt was taken back a little by the nickname said "Leo? We'll that's seems to be a nice nickname." the two formidable LYNX are now having a long discussion.

* * *

"I see... You also got sucked in from out of nowhere, huh? Good thing you didn't use much of those Kojima particles here... This place is like paradise despite of these creatures... Anyway, we met someone who could replace those polluting engines." Berlioz then sent a set of relative coordinates to Leonhardt's NEXT. "It's an air base and they have some guys that could remodel these engines. Don't worry. The performance level is still the same. We'll escort you there." Leonhardt then replied with a chuckle "Hmmm... To think I would have this conversation with you would be possible, huh?" Berlioz was silent for a while. It is indeed impossible back on Earth. They were enemies to begin with. However, given with the right circumstances, this could happen. He then broke the silence saying "Yeah... we should get going before more of them show up." "By the way... This new boss... Are you okay with him?" Leo asked. "Let's just say... Get on his bad side and all hell breaks loose." Berlioz said. "Like I never heard of that before..." Leo commented on the answer. Soon, All three NEXT went to the airbase for a little orientation.

* * *

Considerable amount of time has passed...

A new instructor for Personal-Weapons Mastery was introduced to the academy. The students are having another set of wonderful expressions on their faces. However, this didn't bother teams RWBY and JNPR for they have already met the strangest of people. "I wonder what the new guy looks like?" Ruby asked as she was taking her seat in the class room. "Not sure though, all I heard that he's good between range and melee combat." Weiss noted her as she took her seat next to Ruby. "I also kinda heard that he was the replacement for the one who suddenly resigned due to family reasons. We'll find out soon enough..." Blake added and the teams took their seats. Jaune, on the other hand, laid his head on the his desk area as he sat for a slight depression. "Come on, Jaune...!" Pyhrra was comforting Jaune about the sudden reveal of Weiss' and Ruby's blooming relationship. "Don't... worry about me... I'll get over it..." Jaune didn't really sound to good but he still intends to get over it. Soon after, the fuss in the classroom came to a halt as soon as the new instructor came in.

He had that vibe for a true knight for his posture and movement. He was neat despite wearing just the white version of the teacher attire and the plated arm and foot bracers. He has somewhat black hair with tints of white at the end of the strands. His hair is long enough but does not reach the shoulders. He has a good build on his body. He somehow has the color hazel for his eyes.

"Alright, Class! I am Leonhardt. But you guys could call me Leo. Now then... I won't be going over the lessons now but I want to know how much you took this class before me and that would be sparring. With a few rules of course." Weiss, who noticed the style of the bracers on Leo, raised her hand. "Ah! A volunteer! You might be..." He scan his class list for the name. "Weiss... Schnee?" Weiss nodded. "Well then... We are knights in training. Get you're gear ready." Weiss didn't get the gist of the 'knights in training' part but she shrugged it off and obliged to do so. As she was getting her gear ready, Leo added up to the class "Since this is Personal Weapons Mastery, I expect of you to know your weapon to the fullest. In tests, you get minus points every time you are disarmed. Using anything else aside from you weapon also gives you minus points. Grabs and kicks are fine to use." Soon the two combatants are in the center at the ready. The silence was deafening. Then someone just randomly shouted. "Begin!" Leo went into the fray and Weiss, who couldn't prepare much, was on the guard. "Nora!" Ren scolded Nora. "But Ren! They were taking to long... EEEP!" Nora earned cold staring daggers from Ruby. Ren noticed and he knows she is not kidding around. He quickly said "Ruby... I'll give her an earful later." Ruby, who was satisfied, focus on the match.

Weiss was fighting with all her might. She anticipated that he would fight fiercely but not this much. She didn't anticipate the way he handle his weapons. He uses both his rifle and his sword as either on the offense or defense. What makes it worse is that she thought he only had one weapon for melee. He was using his rifle as a sword as well. When she used projectiles from her glyphs, Leo returned the favor by shooting away. He also shot down some of the projectiles in doing so. They were clashing, parrying, and shooting for some time now that it is becoming a burden on Weiss. She also couldn't tell when Leo will use his rifle as a melee weapon. "_I shouldn't have challenged him..._" Weiss thought as she block a blow from Leo. When she was sent back, she then charge at him furiously. Leo did the same and charge at her. Then a loud clash rang the lecture hall. "Weiss!" Ruby screamed as her partner was sent flying and crashed with a thud. Fortunately, she could hear her groan suggesting she was fine. This ends the match between Leonhardt and Weiss.

* * *

"Excellent swordsmanship and...ice princess magic?-"

"Hey!"

"Anyway... I will send all of you off early. We will have proper lessons next meeting. Class dismiss!"

Ruby quickly rushed to Weiss to pull her up. "Weiss are you okay? Does it hurt somewhere? Need an icepack?" Ruby was getting good at her part in their fruitful relationship. Weiss was happy that she was the first one who came to her and said "Ruby... I'm fine... He did got the best of me though." After Weiss fully got up, she asked Leo "Sir Leonhardt? What did you mean 'knights in training'? We're huntsmen." Leo then replied with a smile "We do protect the one we care about, right?" Weiss and Ruby chuckled and gave their good-byes. "Looks like I'm gonna leave Rosenthal... It might go against who I am but this... is too peaceful to pass..." Leonhardt got his documents from his desk and go on with his day.

* * *

**A/N: Well... yeah... This chapter was kind of rushed because I will be busy for the next four days. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10- Endurance Test!

**A/N Finally! I am really, REALLY sorry for the delay. The program (Yes. I am a programmer-in-training. LOL) that I was working on went from "Great" to "Shit" so I had to fix it. Right now, it went from "Shit" to "Better than before hopefully" :P **

**At this point, chapter lengths will vary. It may become long like how I wanted it to be long or short but not below 1.5k words.**

**I do not own RWBY and the ARMORED CORE series. They belong to their creators.**

* * *

"Uhhh... Dam? You do know that we still have to make reports to the headmaster **AND** plan a proper test for the kids, right?"

"Yes, Zanni. Why you ask?"

"How about... Let me be the one to write up the report and you plan the test for the kids."

"Hey! You're the one who always writes the reports while I do the brain aching part!"

"I would like to do the 'brain aching part' but you always mess up your tenses that usually ends up us reporting to him personally which is becoming a tad annoying!"

"... Fine!"

"Besides... Today's a Sunday. You have a lot of time to plan for tomorrow's agenda."

* * *

_**The next**_** day...**

The gang are now having their first test with P. Dam and Zanni. Since the subject is about Physical Training, the test is about prolonged combat. The class will form a team of four and they will have their own endless waves of holographic cubes whose objective is to pass through a certain point. The cubes will disappear if hit. Since it is Physical Training, they are not allowed to use any form of ranged combat. Also, the cubes may deviate towards a member instead of their destination. If the cube touches a member, he or she is out from the test with a grade based on time. Their test ends if more than ten cubes reach their destination which is ten feet behind a team's starting position or the maximum time ends. To simply describe this test, it is more like a hold-the-line scenario. The teams should at least be able to reach the thirty minute mark of continuous fighting for a passing grade. If they reach the fourty minute mark, it will be a perfect score. "Alright! This is going to be your first test this semester. I'm sure you have enough practice in the practice arena and in your missions. You also may use you're semblance. However, if your semblance is ranged then look for another way to use it in melee. This is going to be a piece of cake for you guys." P. Dam then added with a strict tone "Fail this test and your going to get make-up classes!"

"This is an interesting test." Weiss is quite amused with the scenario given to them. "Hmm... This could be good to get away from my usual exercise." Yang was gesturing that she was ready for the test. "Why does it have to be this long..." Blake wasn't fond of this test but she seems to take it anyway. "Alright, Team! Let's pass this!" Ruby is mustering up the teams confidence like every leader should be. "What do you mean pass?" Weiss retorted but with no hint of annoyance or anything of the sort. "Let's ace this!" Weiss added "Yeah!" Ruby followed up. It seems that some of Ruby's way of things is being rubbed on Weiss.

"Jaune. Better show me results of your training." Pyhrra said to Jaune. They have been training every night for some time now and today's the day that Pyhrra will know how much Jaune has improved. "Right... I'd better man up!" Jaune is now pumping himself with confidence. "Time to get wild!" Nora was twirling her weapon in a dangerous fashion. "Nora? Please stop..." Ren was pinching the bridge of his nose. He may be annoyed but he is still fond of his childhood friend.

Apparently, the team leader of CFVY, Coco, and her cute bunny-eared member, Velvet, are having this class. Teams don't necessary need to have classes as a team. It actually depends on the students choice. However, they still need to achieve a certain amount of units to actually graduate. Coco and Velvet are one of those students with this kind of circumstance. "Gotta find someone..." It seems she isn't into this test for some reason. However, she still need's to take this test whether she like it or not. Velvet was slightly panicking.

* * *

"Teams! Are. You. Ready!" Zanni made his statement a little dramatic as four teams are now in their positions. They are taking their tests in what seems to be large separate closed areas for each team. From the looks of the design, it must be from the Schnee Dust Company. Team RWBY is in the center area, Team JNPR is on the left, and the makeshift team of Coco is on the right. Another team was stationed next to Coco's. The teams were making last minute strategy changes. "On your mark! Get Set! -" Zanni pulled out one of those guns used in your typical racing matches. With the pull of the trigger, he exclaimed "Begin!"

There are now several cubes pouring in the areas and are either marching towards their destination or towards members of the teams. "This seems kinda lame..." Yang was kind of disappointed since the cubes don't technically fight back. One hit for them and they shatter. Yang threw another punch at another cube. Surprisingly, it dodged. Startled by this, she threw another punch but it evade again by making it's height smaller like it was crouching. The third punch landed though. "You were saying?" Blake smirked as she was fighting the cubes with style. "Meh... I spoke to soon." Yang said while punching cubes furiously than before.

The teams are reaching the twenty minute mark. By now, they're are running low on stamina and there were some cubes that passed them. They have been continuously throwing punches, kicks, and weapons endlessly and the number of cubes just keep on coming. "I really shouldn't have taken that last sandwich!" Jaune could barely keep up his shield and sword. "Jaune! You have to focus!" Pyhrra just made one big swing that shattered several cubes in front of her while scolding Jaune.

Coco was swinging her compacted weapon furiously at the cubes like she was rejecting ugly men who proposed to her. Velvet, on the other hand, was doing fine, she was able to learn some fighting techniques so she wasn't as akward as her leader who is still making kicks and swings. The other two members are also doing fine as well.

"Weiss! Let's try that trick!" Ruby commanded as she was flailing her scythe against the cubes. Weiss heard her and created several glyphs at the sides. Weiss then use what looks like a haste glyph on Ruby. Ruby then poised herself to propel towards one of the glyphs on the side. She pulled the trigger and she was flying at a ridiculous speed. As she reached one of the glyphs, she passed through it and appeared from another glyph. With every pass, you could swear that you could hear screeching metal and see sparks fly all over the area. Ruby passed through the last glyph at a slower speed which, oddly, was beside Weiss.

After Ruby planted her feet on solid ground safely, Weiss remarked "You're wild strategies seem to work most of the time." "What do you mean most of the time!?" Ruby complained with a slight tap on Weiss' shoulder. Weiss was about to say something but she was interupted by a pair of wild buzzing bees in the form of Yang and Blake. "You could at least say something before you do something crazy! You almost cut off my hair!" Yang was shaking and her hands were holding her blonde mane as if it was something precious. Blake was silent, pale and motionless. Upon closer observation, she was in a bigger pinch than Yang since there are several deep blade-like marks surrounding her. She snapped out of her paranoid trance and complained "Watch it!"

"That was kind of late, you know..."

"If you switch places with me at that moment, you would feel the same!"

* * *

Soon, the test ended for the class. "Good! It seems that though some of you are the range type of huntsmen and huntresses, you proved your self to be excellent in hand-to-hand combat. All of you passed with varying colors. Not flying since some of you barely made it but passed none the less. Class is dismissed." Zanni announced the results while looking at the reactions of his students. One common reaction was that they all collapsed to their knees and butts from the exhaustion. Other reactions were going to the nearest trash bin and the heaven's know what are they doing and some are lying on the floor. The oddest reaction is that is no reaction at all. "Uhh... Miss Valkyarie? Aren't you tired from the test?" Zanni asked her. "Nope!" Nora answered cheerfully. "Sometimes... _wheeze_... I wonder where... you get all that energy..." Ren limped forward behind Nora. Nora noticed him and hug him. "_Odd couple... _Anyway... Get rested since you still have other classes if you have any in the afternoon."

The students soon filed out of the classroom and went on to their activities of the day.

* * *

**A/N: Not one my best chapters since I just got back to fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it and Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
